


Christmas Baby

by BeatlessMelody



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, I cant rlly tag this as anything, M/M, Sara makes a cameo, Under the mistletoe kiss, cause I love her, shyan, staff party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlessMelody/pseuds/BeatlessMelody
Summary: One-shot about Ryan & Shane's first Christmas party as an official couple





	Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote this at Christmas and forgot to post it dont at me

“You're an idiot.” The words warmed Shane down to his soul, it seemed. Though quite honestly, it could have been the comfortable way Ryan's body was pressed against him; head against his chest, and Shane's hand absently brushing up and down his spine.

 

It was the first Christmas party for the office that they had attended since they had come out- in the loosest possible terms, everyone already knew- and started officially dating.

 

It was weird, and strange being pressed so close when surrounded by their friends. Shane had grown used to hesitant touches and stolen kisses when gazes were turned away. The hidden affections had become so ingrained in their relationship that this didn't feel right, not really.

 

But he didn't mind. Couldn't mind when Ryan looked up at him with such an expression of love that Shane could almost feel his heart grow in size. 

 

Love had always stayed far from him, but anyone watching could see it playing behind Shane's eyes.

 

“But you love me.” The joking words dropped easily from his lips; no matter the immediate way he tensed afterwards. It was one thing to joke about your friends loving you, it was quite another to joke about that with your now official boyfriend. And neither of them, before, had made that leap into 'love’ territory. Shane had made a mistake.

 

And yet Ryan only rolled his eyes. The brief surprise that Shane had seen there disappearing as quickly as it had come, and soon enough he was being pulled down to Ryan's level for a kiss.

 

He could hear the chorus of ' _oooooh_ ’s sound from their coworkers around them. Losers. And yet—He could feel Ryan smiling against his lips, and he followed suit almost immediately.

 

The gentle kiss didn't last long, and when Shane's eyes opened again, Ryan's face was flushed red. Shane could feel his pulse pounding against the thin skin of his neck.

 

_ Fuck _ . How did he ever get so lucky?

 

“I do love you, you know. You  _ did _ know that, right? I didn't think I'd have to say it for you to know, Madej.” Teasing words were said soft, hidden from the rest of the party. They were for Shane's ears, and Shane's ears only. God, he loved him.

 

“Whatever, Bergara. Stop being so gay.”

 

Before Ryan could even reply, Sara was sliding up to them. Drink in one hand, and a Cheshire cat grin upon her face. It only took seconds for her to burst out a small explanation of “Karaoke. Shane, partner, now.” before he was being swept away, out of Ryan's arms.

 

Leaving Ryan to only helplessly call “We're literally boyfriends, Madej. Literally everything we do is gay!” after him.

 

But it would be made up for, after, when Shane swept him up under the mistletoe and kissed him so deeply that both of them were red by the time they came up for air. 


End file.
